Jatuh ke Langit
by kindovvf
Summary: Dicintai Yuuma membuat Luka merasa sempurna. #YuuKaWeek #DaburuPinku #day7.


vocaloid (c) crypton, yamaha.  
ditulis untuk merayakan **YuukaWeek** event-nya teh alleira. tema yang diambil adalah **hari 7** (kita jatuh ke langit). tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.  
ditulis sambil mendengarkan **Dia** - **Anji**. lagu yang maniiis sekali! premis cerita ini juga terinspirasi lagu tsb. monggo sambil didengarkan xD

* * *

 **Jatuh ke Langit  
** oleh kindovvf

* * *

Dicintai Yuuma membuat Luka merasa sempurna.

Sepintas, kalimat itu terasa benar-benar menggelikan, bahkan bagi Luka yang menuliskannya di selembar kertas lalu diterbangkan. Kalimat itu terasa seperti gombalan-gombalan keju khas buku roman picisan. Jenis-jenis buku yang akan Luka simpan di rak buku paling bawah, ia biarkan berdebu tanpa pernah disentuh. Jenis-jenis buku yang tidak akan dia baca walau kehabisan bahan bacaan. Karena Luka bukan penyuka cerita romansa. Sama sekali bukan.

Tapi, ketika hari ini dia menemukan Yuuma tertidur di sampingnya, di bawah kungkungan langit cerah dan tikar piknik mereka beberapa langkah di belakang, anak-anak rambut diembuskan sepoi angin, Luka pikir kisahnya dengan Yuuma pun sejujurnya adalah satu dari sekian banyak cerita romansa.

Dia bertemu Yuuma di dekat tiang lampu jalan. Waktu itu sekitar pukul delapan malam. Luka sudah bergeming terlalu lama. Tiga kali seseorang menubruk bahunya, Luka bergeser sedikit lebih dekat dengan dinding toko di sisi trotoar. Lampu jalan tepat di seberangnya, tegak di dekat _zebra cross_. Beberapa orang berkumpul menunggu lampu penyeberangan berubah hijau. Luka sendiri harus ikut menyeberang. Lima belas menit dari sekarang, rapat pengurus inti organisasi akan dimulai dan dia bahkan belum ada di dalam bus. Dan apa yang dia lakukan di sini sekarang, berdiri menonton lalu-lalang orang? Bukan, itu sama sekali bukan dirinya.

"Kata orang, patah hati pertama memang paling menyakitkan."

Lalu ada setangkai bunga diulurkan tepat di depan muka. Mawar putih masih segar. Luka refleks bergeser tiga langkah secepat kilat, karena tiba-tiba disapa dan disodori bunga oleh orang asing tentu saja bukan hal terbaik bagi seorang perempuan. Apalagi kejahatan makin rawan akhir-akhir ini. Luka sudah bersiap meneriaki siapapun orang asing ini, mungkin satu-dua bogem mentah sebelum dia berteriak minta tolong, tapi senyum Yuuma di sana begitu ramah sekaligus geli. Butuh tiga detik penuh bagi Luka untuk melemaskan bahu, menubrukkan punggung ke dinding di belakang.

"Sialan, Yuuma."

Yuuma melemparkan mawar putih di genggaman. Luka tidak siap, namun tetap gesit menangkap. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. "Malam, teman. Sendirian?"

"Tidak."

"Oh?"

"Ada kau."

" _Well_ , itu lucu."

Luka mengabaikan ejekan barusan, lebih tertarik mengamati mawar putih Yuuma dengan heran. "Untuk siapa mawar ini?"

"Untukmu juga boleh."

" _Well_ , itu lucu."

"Nanti kuceritakan," Yuuma menoleh ke arah jam tangan. Dia mengangkat muka. "Kalau aku tidak salah, kau harusnya ikut rapat pengurus inti. Kenapa masih di sini?"

"… Oh. Kau juga ikut, ya."

Yuuma mengajaknya naik bus bersama. Sebagai penyelamatan harga diri, Luka memasukkan koin untuk dua orang. Yuuma terkikik di belakangnya, berkomentar tentang teman sejawat baik hati sudah sepantasnya begitu. Luka mendelik separuh kesal. Mengatai Yuuma tidak tahu terima kasih. Mereka memang teman sejawat: satu angkatan dan satu organisasi, kebetulan beberapa kali sekelompok untuk tugas-tugas awal tahun perkuliahan. Tapi tidak lebih dari itu.

"Bunga itu untuk calon pacarku," cetus Yuuma begitu bus mulai berjalan. Luka duduk satu bangku di depannya. "Tapi tidak jadi."

"Calon pacar?"

"Yeah. Calon. Artinya belum jadi pacar. Belum dan tidak akan jadi. Hei, apa patah hati membuat otakmu jadi lambat?"

"Kurang ajar."

"Oops, bercanda."

"Dari mana kesimpulan ngawurmu tentang aku patah hati, hah?"

"Hmm, menebak? Aku ada di toko roti dekatmu berdiri tadi," Yuuma mengangkat kantung kertas dari pangkuan. Samar-samar Luka mencium wangi roti masih hangat. Dia bertaruh isinya roti keju. "Kau berdiri lama sekali. Pasang muka galau pula. Apalagi selain patah hati?"

"Sok tahu," dengus Luka. "Orang berdiri lama belum tentu patah hati, Nduk. Tapi, baiklah. Kali ini kau benar. Dan itu tadi patah hatiku yang pertama. Puas?"

"Kenapa?" Yuuma mencari tahu. "Diputusin?"

"Tidak. Ya. Tidak juga. Ah, sudah. Bagian itu rahasia."

"Aku cerita bagianku, deh. Tadi aku nembak kakak angkatan. Tapi dia sudah punya pacar. Aku ditolak. Katanya, aku bukan tipenya. Dia bilang sudah punya pacar, dan dia bilang aku bukan tipenya. _Double strike_! Makanya, bunga itu buatmu saja."

"Maksudmu, aku dapat sisa?"

"Daripada mubazir."

Luka hampir melempar bunga mawar ke luar jendela. Yuuma buru-buru mencegah. "Woi, bukan! Bercanda lagi, bercanda, sumpah. Bukan sisa. Bunganya memang bagus, kan."

Luka melempar bunga mawar itu ke muka Yuuma. Tepat menyerempet telinga. "Enak saja, bunga sisa nembak kamu kasih orang. Mati, sana."

"Kau maunya bunga beneran?"

"Tidak perlu. Cuih."

"Yah, marah dia."

"MENURUTMU. SIALAN."

Yuuma tertawa renyah. Dia membetulkan letak kupluk di kepala. "Lebay, ah. Udah sampai, ayo turun."

"Siapa juga yang mau nginap di bus."

Rumah tempat rapat diadakan tinggal beberapa blok jauhnya. Yuuma mempersilakan Luka memimpin jalan.

"Heh, Yuuma."

"Ya?"

"Apa-apaan, jangan berjalan di belakangku begitu."

"Kau mau aku berjalan di depanmu?"

"Kenapa tidak bersama-sama?"

"Wah, itu manis sekali." Dan Luka memutar mata. Kadang celetukan Yuuma bisa menjadi sangat tidak penting. Tapi Luka juga tidak terlalu peduli.

Yuuma membuka kantung roti. Merobek roti keju jadi dua, memberikan satu untuk Luka. Luka terima senang hati. Mereka makan dalam diam, berjalan mengamati deretan rumah di sisi kanan untuk mencari tempat rapat. Mereka sudah terlambat sepuluh menit.

Rapat berjalan cukup _mulus_. Luka bersumpah selama rapat tadi, Yuuma sengaja mencari-cari celah untuk mendebatnya. Kesal, sih, tapi lumayan untuk melampiaskan timbunan unek-unek di hati. Sisa-sisa "patah hati" tadi masih menempel dan jelas perlu dikorek sampai tandas. Toh, rapat organisasi pun biasanya semarak oleh debat kusir, karena kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang-orang bersemangat penuh gelontoran ide. Jadi sama sekali bukan masalah.

"Mau pulang bersama?"

Luka melirik jam di pergelangan tangan Yuuma. Hampir pukul sepuluh. Dia tidak takut pulang sendiri, tapi pulang bersama pun tidak buruk juga. "Kali ini kau yang bayar."

"Ke toko 24 jam dulu?"

Luka mengiyakan. Yuuma bersiul-siul sambil mendorong pintu minimarket, menyapa petugas kasir dengan keramahtamahan berlebihan sebelum bergegas menuju rak tujuan. Luka memasang wajah aneh.

"Apa-apaan basa-basi tidak bermutu tadi?"

" _Excuse_ , kautahu. Kalau aku tidak bicara duluan, mbak-mbak kasir tadi akan keburu menawariku promo diskon dan pulsa. Enak saja. Begini-begini aku masih bisa bertahan hidup tanpa mengemis potongan setengah harga! Harga diriku di mana."

Untuk pertama kali sejak patah hati, Luka terpingkal-pingkal. Yuuma menyeringai, senang karena berhasil membuat Luka tertawa.

"Karena kau sudah menghiburku, aku akan membayar bus."

"Oh, yeah, kau memang pengertian."

"Itu pujian? _Thanks_."

"Jadi," Yuuma meraup kemasan nori banyak-banyak dan dijatuhkan ke keranjang. "Kenapa seorang Megurine Luka patah hati?"

"Kau masih kepo, ya, ternyata."

"Oh, ayolah. Kenapa tidak. Bercerita akan menghilangkan gundah-gulana."

"Bahasamu."

"Yes."

Luka menjauh beberapa langkah. Meraih sebotol minuman teh markisa dari rak. Yuuma mengikuti. "Dia orang yang kusukai. Kukira, kupikir, dia baik. Tapi ternyata dalamnya brengsek. Dia mengajakku jalan tapi membuatku menunggu empat puluh menit."

"Wow. _Such a jerk_."

"Lalu dia datang dan duduk di hadapanku tanpa dosa. Berkata "halo, sudah lama?" tanpa tertarik mendengar jawabanku. Aku hampir menyiramnya dengan soda."

Lonceng pintu minimarket berdenting. Dua pengunjung masuk, langsung berhadapan dengan promosi diskon dan pulsa. "Seharusnya kausiram saja."

"Kemudian, coba tebak. Dia memintaku membelikannya minuman. "Dompetku tertinggal, bisa bayari pesananku?" _Hell_! Aku tidak percaya tentang dia tidak bawa dompet. Tapi aku diam saja."

"Hmm. Lalu?"

"Aku biarkan dia mengorder _smoothies_ —bahkan dia memilih menu paling mahal! _That jerk_. Ketika pesanannya datang dan dia mulai santai minum, aku akhirnya berkata padanya."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku mengatai dia pantat babi, menendang anunya di bawah meja, menyiramkan sodaku yang sengaja kusisakan, dan pergi begitu saja."

Yuuma melotot lalu terbahak-bahak, mengundang tatapan dari pengunjung lain. "Whoa! Kau memang terbaik, Luka!"

"Kau harus lihat muka syoknya. _He deserves_ ," Luka menyeringai.

Yuuma masih belum puas tertawa. " _He is_. Tapi kalau dia memang pantat babi, kenapa kau sampai galau di pinggir jalan begitu?"

"Yaah. Dia pernah jadi idolaku. Dia dulu keren sekali. Dan soda tadi sebenarnya enak sekali, cukup mahal pula, agak menyesal sudah kubuang. Dan pegawai kafe itu jadi ketambahan pekerjaan ... ugh."

"Uh-oh. _Sooo kind_."

Mereka belum pernah mengobrol terlalu lama. Bukan pula kawan dekat yang bisa bebas bercerita satu sama lain. Tapi malam itu pena takdir menuliskan kisah baru yang dimulai dari satu kesamaan: patah hati.

Tegur-sapa kian sering terjadi. Yuuma beberapa kali bertemu Luka di pelataran kampus, di aula besar, di mana saja pertemuan dapat terjadi. Beberapa kali bekerja sama dalam satu acara. Beberapa kali survei lokasi untuk kepentingan tertentu bersama-sama. Beberapa kali nongkrong kumpul-kebo. Beberapa kali yang berkembang menjadi lumayan sering, lalu sering, sampai di titik Luka dapat berceloteh apapun tanpa perlu menyaring cerita dan umpatan, dan berlaku juga untuk Yuuma.

Lalu, ada senyum-senyum terkembang dalam diam, degup jantung, dan jemari mulai bertautan satu-dua kali tanpa ada yang menarik diri. Sampai pada titik di mana mereka dapat duduk bersama, punggung saling bersandar, berdiam diri namun merasa nyaman dan baik-baik saja.

"Luka."

Luka tidak menoleh. Jemari masih menyusuri botol-botol teh markisa, anggur, dan apel. Dia belum memutuskan akan membeli yang mana. Mungkin markisa. Atau anggur. Atau apel. Atau … "Apa?"

Mereka ada di minimarket yang sama dua tahun lalu. Baru saja bubar rapat di tempat serupa pula. Muka kucel karena tumpukan tugas, gunungan garis mati, dan agenda acara kampus. Belum sempat mandi apalagi cuci rambut. Luka tidak akan sempat membasuh diri sampai rumah. Dia bersumpah akan segera rebah di kasur.

"Aku mau bilang sesuatu."

Teh markisa diambil. "Ya."

Sebungkus nori diambil. "Jadian, yuk."

"… Dasar nggak romantis."

Yuuma terkekeh. "Bunga mawar putihnya besok, deh."

Kisah jadian di minimarket 24 jam itu, menurut teman-temannya, _memang_ tidak romantis.

"Sejak kapan kausuka hal-hal yang romantis?" celetuk Yuuma.

Luka mengangkat bahu, separuh geli. "Tidak pernah, sih."

Dicintai Yuuma membuat Luka merasa sempurna. Mereka mencinta tidak dengan umbaran kalimat penuh bunga dan sentuhan-sentuhan memabukkan. Tidak dengan seribu konfesi _cinta_ dan tingkah-tingkah romantis khas pasangan mabuk kepayang. Mereka mencinta seperti dua sahabat karib yang tersenyum satu sama lain dan berkata _tenang saja, aku ada_. Semudah dan sesederhana bernapas. Mengalir. Tanpa paksaan. Tanpa rasa segan. Mencinta tanpa beban.

 _Yuuma, aku ada._

 _Aku juga ada._

 _Kita sempurna, kan?_

 _Kita sempurna_.

Pernah, satu kali. Luka tertawa dan Yuuma menciumnya di bawah bulan sabit, mengabaikan ombak bergulingan menyapu jari-jari kaki mereka yang kesat, butir-butir pasir yang bukan putih, udara lembap dan terasa seperti garam. Yuuma ingat Luka terasa seperti puding cokelat dengan vla vanila makan malamnya. Luka enggan menyendok es krim yang dihidangkan dalam gelas mangkuk, sengaja berlama-lama agar krim beku beraroma manis itu cepat leleh hingga Luka bisa meneguknya cepat-cepat saja. Sayang Yuuma mengetahui siasatnya. Yuuma menantang Luka menghabiskan es krim dalam dua menit. Karena Luka tidak bisa menolak tantangan, Luka terpaksa menyanggupi. Tapi siapalah dia untuk menghadapi maniak es krim seperti Yuuma? Kekalahan sudah dapat dipastikan.

Luka lupa kapan terakhir kali dia tertawa selebar itu. Rambutnya sudah menyentuh pinggang sejak terakhir kali Yuuma menyentuhnya, mengguntingnya sendiri sementara Luka duduk, menatap mata Yuuma dari cermin. Waktu itu ulang tahun Luka yang kedua puluh, dan gadis itu menuliskan _kupon potong rambut gratis untuk yang berulang tahun_ , mengacungkan tepat di depan hidung Yuuma. Yuuma membuang napas. Merutuk tentang demi langit, dia bukan tukang cukur, tapi mengabulkan untuk kali ini saja. Memotong rambut Luka pendek-pendek seperti laki-laki, hampir sependek rambut Yuuma sendiri. Sesuai permintaan Luka.

"Oh, ya," kata Luka sambil mematut diri. "Apa aku sudah terlihat tampan, Pak Tukang Cukur?"

Yuuma menyimpan gunting di laci. Mengacungkan jempol. "Hampir se- _macho_ aku.""

Kemudian mereka menutup semua jendela, menyibak semua gorden, menyeduh kopi, membiarkan televisi menayangkan berita siang sambil menunggu film diputar. Yuuma menemukan kopi hitam tanpa menemukan gula. Dia hampir menumpahkan sesendok garam pada gelas Luka jika Luka tidak melemparkan katalog belanja tiga tahun lalu (karena dia bukan pecinta belanja, salah satu hal yang Yuuma syukuri). Tepat mengenai ubun-ubun. Yuuma mengeluh sakit. Luka memungut katalog nyaris tanpa rasa bersalah. Dia menunjukkan empat _sachet_ cappucinno instan di antara jemari, diambil dari saku depan ransel Yuuma. Yuuma bahkan lupa untuk apa dia pernah menyimpan empat cappucinno instan dalam tas.

Luka mengusir Yuuma dari dapur, berkata, "Sudah kuduga akan buruk hasilnya, kalau kau yang menyeduh."

Waktu itu mereka duduk berseberangan. Tepat di samping jendela di mana salju terlihat ramah. Yuuma menulisi jendela yang berembun dengan ujung jari, mengukir nomor telepon, emoji-emoji, sedangkan Luka menghirup kopi murahan itu sambil sesekali menggaruk tengkuk. Mungkin belum terbiasa dengan rambut barunya. Ujung-ujung tajam rambut menusuk-nusuk kulit.

"Jijik! Kenapa gambar _ai ai gasa_?!"

"Agar hubungan kita abadi~"

Luka meraih kain lap dan menggosoki kaca dengan brutal. Yuuma berseru protes. Berakhirlah waktu santai nan damai mereka.

"Apa kau pernah membayangkan akan pacaran dengan seorang berondong?" kali ini Yuuma menyikut Luka ketika keduanya ditinggalkan rekan-rekan sejawat ke _foodcourt_. Tas-tas dan kabel bertebaran, buku-buku terbuka, laptop, alat tulis bercampur-aduk. Demikianlah jika berkumpul bersama di pelataran luar gedung rektorat, di bawah pohon dengan dudukan keramik dan tiga biji stopkontak yang diperpanjang dengan terminal. Didaulat menjaga tempat, Yuuma dan Luka hanya menitip uang agar dibelikan sesuatu. Perut menagih asupan makan siang.

Luka hampir menyemburkan teh susu dalam mulut. Dia melotot pada Yuuma. "Kau berondong?!"

"Kaget?"

"Iyalah!"

"Kecewa?"

"Kagetku bukan karena ternyata-pacarku-berondong," Luka menyeruput teh susu lebih hati-hati. "Kagetku lebih karena ... kukira kau lebih tua dariku?"

"Memang."

Luka jadi ingin benar-benar menyemburkan teh susu ke muka Yuuma sekarang. "Sumpah, kau garing."

"Eh, serius. Kau saja yang terlalu cepat ambil kesimpulan, Mbaknya," Yuuma menjulurkan lidah. Dia menunjuk arah tangga gedung rektorat. "Maksudku, coba kaulihat di sana. Sejak kapan Sonika pacaran dengan Yohio? Sonika suka berondong."

"Tahu tidak, kalau kau mirip perempuan tukang gosip?" olok Luka. "Memangnya kenapa? _No big deal_ , _really_."

"Maaf, Tuan Putri. Hamba bersalah."

"Ew." Luka mendengus keki. "Omong-omong, istilah itu menggelikan. Bilang saja adik angkatan."

Setiap orang punya saat dia berada di atas. Pun berada di bawah. Jauh setelah mereka melewati masa muda penuh cerita ceria dan problema-problema sederhana, datang usia di mana tanggung jawab mencekik sampai tak memberi napas. Luka pernah menemukan Yuuma meremas kertas di tangan kuat-kuat hingga kusut, hingga tinta di sana berkerut dan pecah tak bisa dibaca. Luka pernah menemukan Yuuma dalam kondisi terburuk pemuda itu, sampai pada tahap di mana Luka harap dapat memutarbalikkan waktu agar setidaknya waktu berbaik hati, atau masa lalu dapat diubah dan masa kini dapat diajak berdamai.

Waktu itu hari pertama bulan Juli. Sepekan Yuuma membolos kuliah. Luka bukannya tidak tahu. Konflik keluarga Yuuma, dari dulu, memang pelik. Tentang ayahnya yang menikah lagi. Tentang adik yang diperebutkan hak asuhnya. Tentang ibunya yang menyerah. Luka tahu sebagian dari cerita Yuuma. Maka ketika kabar buruk itu menyebar cepat di lingkaran pertemanan, Luka tidak heran tentang betapa kosong mata Yuuma. Satu kecelakaan, tiga nyawa direnggut sekaligus.

Luka ada di sana hingga proses pemakaman selesai dan seluruh pelayat pulang. Dia di sana mengamati punggung Yuuma dan menepuknya pelan. Pelukan Yuuma begitu erat dan putus asa, hampir menyakiti, tapi Luka menepuk-nepuk punggung Yuuma dan merangkul bahunya. Menuntun Yuuma mencari jalan keluar dari masalah. Menyuruh Yuuma tidak menyerah. Tidak berjanji bahwa semua akan baik saja karena janji omong-kosong bukan hal yang dibutuhkan Yuuma. Mungkin rasa basah di bahu Luka adalah air mata Yuuma. Mungkin Luka sendiri ikut menangis. Tidak ingin melihat Yuuma berduka sendirian. Selama ini mereka tertawa dan bersenang-senang bersama. Mereka juga menangis bersama.

 _Yuuma, aku ada_.

 _Aku tahu_.

 _Jadi?_

 _Jadi … kita masih sempurna_.

Yuuma pernah menemukan Luka berkubang putus asa dan satu persatu mimpinya lenyap. Menemukan Luka menjerit tapi suaranya tidak keluar, menangis tapi matanya tertawa. Dan ketika Yuuma datang pada Luka ketika dia sudah menyerah, menyerah berjuang dan ingin memutar langkah untuk mengambil jalan pintas, Yuuma meraih jemarinya. Menarik Luka dari semua prasangka. Menarik Luka dari segala pikiran dan mimpi buruk. Berteriak bahwa apapun yang terjadi, Luka harus hidup. Jangan meniru saudara kembarnya yang mati bunuh diri. Jangan ikut-ikutan menulis surat terakhir yang ditinggalkan di atas meja belajar, berisi sejuta penyesalan dan sebaris kalimat terima kasih. Saudara yang sangat Luka sayang. Jangan ikut-ikutan lompat dari lantai dua puluh apartemen. Jangan ikut jatuh sakit, lalu kehilangan arah dan putus asa hingga harus mengikuti terapi seperti ibunya. Jangan kabur dan menutup mata seperti ayahnya. Jangan dan jangan pernah. Jadilah tegar seperti kakeknya, yang bertahan setegak batu karang di usia begitu senja.

Luka harus hidup untuk diri sendiri, untuk mimpi-mimpinya, untuk segala pengorbanan yang terlanjur dilakukan; dan untuk Yuuma.

"Kenapa aku harus hidup untukmu?"

"Karena jika Luka hilang," Yuuma mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, Luka tahu Yuuma akan melontarkan ucapan konyol sebentar lagi, "Yuuma tidak tahu harus ke mana lagi mencari cinta."

"Jijik," cibir Luka. Tapi matanya panas, dan demi melihat cengiran Yuuma di sana, dia menyerah berakting baik-baik saja. Luka menenggelamkan muka di rengkuhan Yuuma. Telak mengabaikan langit yang kian gelap dan mulai menangis keras. Yuuma tertawa sebelum menyentuh puncak kepala Luka, mengusap lamat sambil menyebut " _kalian wanita memang emosional_ " tanpa sekalipun menyuruh Luka berhenti menangis. Mungkin Yuuma sendiri juga menangis. Selama ini mereka tertawa dan bersenang-senang bersama. Mereka juga menangis bersama.

 _Luka, aku ada._

 _Aku tahu._

 _Jadi?_

 _Jadi … kita sempurna_.

Benar. Mereka sempurna walau tidak sempurna. Karena mereka berteriak, bertengkar, bermusuhan, tapi juga tertawa dan menangis. Dilakukan bersama. Mereka sahabat yang mencinta. Menghadapi dunia sambil bergandengan tangan. Saling menguatkan. Yuuma akan jadi penopang Luka di titik paling rentan. Luka akan jadi penopang Yuuma di titik paling rentan.

Tiga tahun lalu, Yuuma melambaikan tangan pada Luka. Pada perempuan yang akan terbang jauh sebentar lagi. Tidak ada derai air mata. Mereka sudah belajar menghapus air mata. Ada saat di mana mereka bertemu, dan berpisah untuk bertemu lagi.

"Kau tidak mau mengucap kata-kata terakhir?" tanya Luka.

"He, apa? Lagakmu seperti mau meninggalkan dunia ini saja," ejek Yuuma.

Ada keheningan singkat yang, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, terasa nyaman.

Kata Yuuma, "Kautahu, kita seperti jatuh ke langit."

"Jatuh … ke langit?"

"Karena kita tidak bisa terbang," Yuuma mengangkat bahu. "Jatuh malah membuat kita _sempurna_ , kau mengerti? Kalau kau tidak patah hati, kalau aku tidak patah hati, tidak akan ada yang namanya pasangan Yuuma dan Luka. Jatuh membuat kita _terangkat naik_. Jatuh membuat kita _ada_."

"Kita jatuh …"

"… ke langit."

Luka tersenyum. " _Well_ , itu lucu."

"Harusnya kaubilang itu bijak."

Dan selama tiga tahun, Yuuma mencari langitnya sendiri. Langit di mana dia bisa jatuh bebas. Luka juga mencari langitnya sendiri. Langit di mana dia bisa jatuh. Langit di mana mereka bisa jatuh bersama dan kembali bertemu, bersinggungan, sebelum jatuh lagi dan lagi.

Kali ini, _lebih tinggi_.

* * *

"Kertas apa yang kauterbangkan barusan?"

Luka merapikan buku dan pulpen. Dua benda itu selalu ada di dalam tasnya. Masih sambil mengayun-ayunkan kaki yang direndam hingga bawah lutut, tidak memedulikan ujung mantel ikut terciprat air. Luka berkata singkat. "Rahasia." Matanya berkilat geli saat bicara.

Yuuma gantian mencibir. Kembali merebahkan diri di atas hamparan rumput, menyilangkan tangan di bawah kepala sebagai bantal. Luka pikir Yuuma sanggup menghabiskan seharian penuh dengan menatap langit seperti itu. Jika Luka pergi sekarang dan lari merenggut tikar piknik mereka, kabur dari acara piknik kecil-kecilan mereka di objek wisata hutan dekat perbatasan, Yuuma pasti belum sempat bangun apalagi menyusul. Luka berani taruhan Yuuma akan ketiduran sepuluh menit lagi. Terlalu cepat untuk ukuran orang yang hobi begadang, tapi itulah Yuuma.

"Serius, deh," Yuuma melirik Luka. Yang dilirik hanya mengangkat alis. "Kau kenapa, sih, dari tadi melihat mukaku? Apa mukaku sebegitu anehnya setelah tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu?"

Luka menggelengkan kepala. Mengacungkan telunjuk, menyentil dahi Yuuma. "Kau tidur saja sana, Nduk."

Yuuma kembali mengeluh tentang betapa tidak pentingnya Luka merahasiakan sesuatu, dan betapa panggilan itu jadi terdengar aneh setelah sekian lama tidak pernah Luka ucapkan.

Luka bersiul pendek, menyisihkan buku dan pulpen ke samping lalu ikut menghempaskan diri di samping Yuuma. Melupakan pesawat kertas yang terbang rendah, kini tercebur di tengah-tengah aliran sungai kecil. Langit begitu biru. Cerah seperti hari-hari yang pernah ia harapkan.

Tanpa Yuuma, tidak akan ada Luka yang sekarang; dan tanpa Luka, tidak akan ada Yuuma yang sekarang.

Mereka jatuh. Tapi ke langit. Tinggi, dan lebih tinggi lagi.

* * *

a/n: menulis fanfik ini mengingatkan saya kenapa saya ngeship yuumaluka haha. karena teh penyelenggara pernah bilang kalo prompt boleh dipakai sebagai judul fik jadi yah ini saya pakai soalnya blas nggak ada ide mau dikasih judul apa 8"""") omong-omong ai ai gasa itu yang gambar payung nanti di bawahnya ada dua nama di-pairing-in itu lho. silakan gugling aja yah #pletak

makasih udah baca!


End file.
